Falling In
by JaylorFaith
Summary: Jaylor Story should i do this?
1. Preview

**Falling In**

_A Jaylor story  
><em>

_Disclaimer__:__ I don't own the idea of this fanfic but my friend Maya does [the girl who gaves me this account] i dont own Taylor Swift nor Joe Jonas not any character in particular. I know we can't put real names in here k? but just keep reading i'll explain at the end_

**_***Hi guys well for does who doesnt know i'm Adriana, i'm from Mexico so i'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistake, i'm still working in my english k? I really do my best with it! (:_**

* * *

><p>Taylor hates Joe, Joe loves Taylor. He won't stop following and stalking her until she accepts to be his girlfriend, and she won't stop saying him that she DOESN'T want to be his girlfriend.<p>

How complicated can her life be? Because having a father who works for the FBI, and a forensic mother, keeping her excellent average at school, bear with two crazy friends, realize that she's not invisible in high school anymore and having a harassing boy behind her the 24 hours 7 days a week must not be very easy. And probably things will get harder when she move in to the house of her sweet torture… Joe Jonas

* * *

><p><strong><em>This<em>****_ is a little summary of my new upcoming story I decided that it was time to write my first full length story. With chapters and stuff. =D I'm pretty exited about it but scared at the same time. This story's originally called 'The Fifth Jonas', idea of Maya she even uploaded a pair of chapters to it but when she gave me her account i erased it, she also handed me the archive she had of this story and i change some things including the title, [she had like 3 chapters written tho LOL] i've been working on it and i have like 8 chapters of it right now, I'm scared of what you guys would think about this cause like i said is my first full length story and i confess that I've always been insecure about my writing skills and i'm even more insecure with my english writing skills cause i'm not sure if i'm doing fine with my grammar at all -.- BTW the thing is I'm writing this story with real characaters names version and FanFiction doesn't allow us to posts with non-fictional characters and im too lazy to change the names! Beside i need their real names for this story, i got used to them while writing, so i don't know what to do! Should i give a shit about rules? upload this to another site like JonasBrothers*fanfictionarchive or Tumblr? or give up and change the names to Alex Russo, Nate, and bla bla bla?  
><em>**

**_CONTACT INFORMATION:  
><em>**

_**Tumblr:** howyouthinkaboutitnowdottum*blrdotcom [revome * and dot]  
><em>

_**Twitter:** twitterdotcom/ontothislullaby _ [revome dot]_  
><em>

_**Youtube:** youtubedotcom/Nelenaland [revome dot]_

_or just go to my Tumblr [link on my profile 'homepage'] and in the left bar are all my pages links (:_**_  
><em>**


	2. I Grant You The Honor

**Falling**** In**

_Disclaimer__:__ I don't own the idea of this fanfic but my friend Maya does [the girl who gave me this account] i don't own Taylor Swift nor Joe Jonas not any character in particular.  
><em>

**_***Hi guys well for does who doesnt know i'm Adriana, i'm from Mexico so i'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistake, i'm still working in my English k? I really do my best with it! (:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1 - I Grant You The Honor**

Nina saw him first, he was leaning against my locker with that stupid pose that's says '_I'm-extremely-a-dumb_' Did those type of guys really believe that with this kind of poses they look more fashionable than the others? Oh come on! but if it seems that they have a metal bar as a backbone.

In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I realize that I didn't see him until Nina gave me a nudge to get aware, because for me 'Mr. Popularity' was invisible. I know what are you thinking, that I am a weird right? Well no, the thing is that all these stuff about competitions of "I'm more than you" were just bullshit in which I wasn't neither participant nor spectator.

It was probably because of it that I was surprised, when I was just a little bit more than three steps far from him, he looked at me and smiled. At first I didn't understand it, but thinking that he wanted to be nice and friendly I smiled him back… this was my first BIG mistake. How was I going to know that with that smile everything was going to start?

I heard how Nina coughed to my side once or twice, but he continued there without moving, okay, I always knew that the popularity didn't come with a big and smart brain, but… Was he so dumb to not realize that he didn't let me take my things out of my locker. When I was about to ask him nicely to get out of my way, Nina spoke totally angry, but with a familiarity that surprised me.

**"Are you blind Joe or what? You're in front of Tay's locker and you don't let her take her things out".** Then I remembered that Nina's parents were friends with the 'Mr. Popularity's' parents, that's why the first Sunday of each month they meet in the Jonas House. OMG i forgot! Nina complains constantly about these meetings, Maybe I won't say her that I've forgotten it, she will discover that I never listen to her.

**"Tay?"** he whispered confused and angry, one thing is that he didn't know my name, but that's not a reason to have that reaction, the only affected to have that name was me not him.

**"Yes, Tay, Tay-lor, my friend. What? Now besides dumb and blind you are deaf?" **Nina said. And that's when i thought that it was time for me to calm her.

**"Nins I think that…"** I couldn't finish the phrase, his voice interrupted me.

**"I know perfectly what's her name Nina, thank you very much, but what I didn't know was that you call her Tay"** he answered angry and then he gave a couple of steps towards me, leaving our bodies to only a few centimeters apart.

Have I heard well? What did he mean with 'I know perfectly what's her name?' and why the hell Mr. Popularity (yes, I decided to call him like that) knows my name? I wasn't a social outcast, but I wasn't very known either, the people were not fighting to talk with me.

I stared at him and he was still smiling at me with that cute smile that he has, the truth is that he was handsome, very, very handsome… Okay wait! What I'm talking about? The thing was that he was still leaned against my locker without letting me take my things out and smiling to me like a dumb.

**"Why Tay?"** he asked looking at me.

**"Be…be…cause"** holy shit! Please tell me that I didn't stutter **"Because it's shorter"** I replied like if it was obvious.

**"Well, I like it"** he answered without stop smiling. His smile was starting to put me nervous.

**"umm… good"** What damn did he wanted me to tell him? The only thing that I wanted was get him out of my way, I needed to take out my math book, because we were going to have an exam the next day. **"Sorry, I need to take out my book"** I tried to move him with a soft push in his right arm but I couldn't move anything of him, he was stronger that it seemed, he took my hand and pull it to put me closer to him, his forehead rubbed mine and I felt his breath against my lips, thing that produced me a strange and joyful sensation on my stomach. Then I make my second mistake, I looked him in the eyes, he looked back at me and ... he caught me without I could do anything to avoid it...

**"Tay, I am going to grant you the honor of being my girlfriend, and in a few years my wife."** he proclaimed to alive voice, without losing the smile in any syllable that he said, and one second later i felt his soft lips on mine.


	3. I'm Swift For You

_Disclaimer__:__ I don't own the idea of this fanfic but my friend Maya does [the girl who gave me this account] i don't own Taylor Swift nor Joe Jonas not any character in particular._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - I'm Swift For You<strong>

The second i felt his lips on mine i felt how the blood of all my body went up to my face, I gotta say that i didn't blushed for what he said and did but for where he said it. He shout it in front the entire school and now they were staring at us and whispering things between each other.

I looked at Nina who was standing next to me in shock, mouth dropped, I was pretty sure that, that was exactly the same expression that the entire school had. I gave a couple of steps back and took Nina's arm.

**"This kind of jokes are not funny"** Nina shouted at him, she was angry. I know Nina perfectly i mean she's one of my best friends and if there's something that she hates the most, is people making fun of her friends.

**"You hurt my feelings Nins, I just told her that I'm completely in love with her and you're saying me that it's a joke"**

**"Don't be ridiculous! You don't even know her!"**

**"Of course I know Taylor very well! I'm with her in some classes"**

**"Being with her in some classes doesn't mean that you know her! Oh come on! But if you haven't even talk with her!"** Nina and Mr. Popularity were fighting in the middle of the hall… for me!? This was ridiculous! Where the fuck was Selena when I needed her the most!? Oh right! She was on her stupid dance classes.

**"For your information I talked with her once"**

**"Oh yeah! And with one time that you have talked to her you know her very well"** The truth is that I don't remember that one time that Joseph was talking about. I arrived to this school three years ago and I remember a lot of things but not the time that Joseph and I talked.

**"And that's why I'm here for…"** without a notice he pull me again to hug me and then he put his hand on my waist like if I was of his property. **"She will go with me to take a coffee after school right?"**

The whole school was looking at us and after what I was going to do, everyone was going to talk about it tomorrow, but that didn't stop me, I pulled him away slamming his back against my locker, i took Nina's arm and we started to walk away and before I left I said him the words that I was hoping to be the last conversation between him and I.

**"Have it clear, I'm NOTHING yours Jonas!… Oh! and one more thing… I'm Swift for you!"**

And this time I left.

**_What Taylor couldn't see was the big smile that Joe had on his face that far for being angry for what she did, was happy because she finally noticed him._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Guys, my updates are going to be slow due my college : but i won't quit like many others have done. Thanks for your support :) Love You! 3**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Stalker Future Husband

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the idea of this fanfic but my friend Maya does [the girl who gave me this account] i don't own Taylor Swift nor Joe Jonas not any character in particular._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **3 – Stalker Future Husband**

My Dad use to pick me up from school everyday, and that's something I really don't like and something i always complain about. But this time I was very happy to see his Jeep waiting for me exactly in front of the entrance. I ran to it and opened the door fast, surprising my father who absent-minded was singing one of his favorites songs. I sat down next to him with an angry face that said 'look-at-me-but-do-not-touch-me', I threw my bag in the back seat and put the Belt on. My dad was just staring at me and immediately the back door opened, Nina sat on the back seat, put her bag next to her and put the belt on, but he continue staring at me.

**"¿¡WHAT ARE YOU WAITING!?" **i shouted at him, he looked at me and then at Nina.

**"Don't worry Sr. she is just in a bad mood today" **I heard Nina say behind me trying to make him understand what have happened.

**"I know she is, what i want to know is why?"**

**"Doesn't matter" **i muttered, i didn't want to tell him that some stupid jerk told me a lot of stupid things and he also kissed me in the middle of the hall in front of all the stupid school.

**"Something's wrong?"** he asked worriedly… I looked at him and then I looked at Nina who was staring out the window trying to give us privacy i was about to tell him what happened but I though it once and I decided not to do it.

Then I remembered when I was 11 years old, the guy who i had a crush on laughed of me because i was using braces. OMG what my dad did to the poor boy… I rather not remember it. My father is an FBI special agent (one of the reasons of why we're constantly moving) and he is with me like is with his job… VERY protective… and the situation was that if i told him about Joe.. i know that he will never tease me again, but i also knew that what my father will do to him won't be good… and i didn't want to have problems with Mr. Popularity.

**"Is nothing, is just that i have a very important exam tomorrow, and you know how i am with math" **i crossed my fingers wanting him to believe the little lie i just told him, He looked at me for a couple of seconds.

**"I know you need your mother to help you study and she's not here, but she will come back in three days, I know you can do it hun…" **he continue taking but i didn't put attention, i was concentrated in what was i gonna do tomorrow at school.

**"It's not a big deal"** said Nina trying to cheer my mood up that night on the phone.

**"Not a big deal!?** **How could you say that! The ENTIRE school was there"** I dropped myself in bed very frustrated. Meredith, my cat was staring at me.

**"Don't be a dramma queen! Nobody will remember it tomorrow! Come on is Joe Jonas! Everybody would think that he was joking and that's all. How could BIG Joe Jonas ask you out?"** I heard her chewing something and then swallow it, i take a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**"Oh thank you Nina, now you affected my self-esteem"** I answered her sarcastic while i heard her laughing.

**"Oh come on, you know what i mean"** it seemed that she was eating very quickly, because of some reason that I didn't know and that was driving me nuts.

**"Can you tell me why are you eating like a duck?**" I listened how she swallowed again and later i heard how she walked up the stairs of her house kinda hurried when, suddenly, a strange noise sounded through the phone and Nina's moans came with it. I knew immediately what had happened.

**"Third step starting from upstairs to downstairs?"** The truth was that she has always been a dork and she use to fall always in the same place.

**"How did you know!?"** i heard her get up and get in her bedroom. **"Did you study for the exam already?"** I sighed defeated looking at my messed notes over my desktop.

**"At the end I didn't take my book out of my locker so i couldn't study that much"** I started to get angry and i didn't know why, i sat in the chair in front of my desktop.

**"You know who's a genius in math?"** when i heard her saying that i knew that i wouldn't like the answer but i asked her anyway.

**"Who? Maybe i can ask him or her to tutor me!" **

**"Your stalker future husband"** Nina started laughing out loud and i got mad so i hung up the phone. That's what was missing, Nina making fun of me! And knowing her like i do she would do it for the next weeks. Why did Selena decided not to take my phone call exactly when i needed her the most!?

Without anything else to do and trying to keep out of my mind that Jonas guy i started to resolve some equations, but i just couldn't concentrate myself i couldn't get his stupid smile out of my head.

* * *

><p>Hey there I'm really sorry for my lack of uploads… i was kinda expecting more comments :( but oh well here's a mini chapter, I'll upload next one if i get at least 2 comments :) love ya! 3<p> 


	5. The Fifth Jonas?

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the idea of this fanfic but my friend Maya does [the girl who gave me this account] i don't own Taylor Swift nor Joe Jonas not any character in particular._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **4 – The Fifth Jonas?  
><strong>

Next morning i arrived school 20 minutes earlier to avoid all schools eyes on me. I took my books out of my looker an ran to the classroom, i sat next to the window and then i took my books out to take a look at them before the exam.

**"****Wow Alison I never though you'd be so anxious to do the exam."** Mrs Hudgens said walking in the classroom, i just rolled my eyes at how she called me.

**"****Good Morning Mrs Hudgens"**

**"****Did you study? I gotta tell you that this exam is really difficult"** she said taking her things out and staring at me waiting for my answer.

**"****I couldn't take my book out of my locker yesterday because of my stalker fault"** fuck! That word! It was Nina's fault, now i can't take that word out of my mind and Mrs Hudgens now was staring at me like if i was crazy!

**"****Your stalker?"** she asked confused **"But, what are you talking me about Al…"**

**"****Good Morning"** said some voice interrupting my teacher… thank god, if i heard her say Alison again i was going to punch her.

I looked at the door to see who was my savior, and there he was, my stalker… 'oh no' i thought and looked down at my book.

**"****Tay! There you are! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to school so early? I went to your house for you so we could walk together and your dad told me that you had left already"** he said while walking to me, and without my permission he gave my a quick kiss on the lips, i blinked twice before i saw Mrs Hudgens looking at us.

**"****Wow i didn't know you were dating"** she smiled and when i was about to deny it Joe said something.

**"****Yes, since yesterday"** he said happily and taking a sit behind me.

**"****I am not your…"** i open my eyes shot when i realized what he said before. **"YOU TALKED WITH MY DAD!?"** i yelled at him.

**"****Of course little sunshine! Otherwise how could i've known you were here?"** i ignored the 'little sunshine' part what really matter right now was, what did he told to my dad.

**"****What did he ask you? What did you say?"** i asked worriedly.

**"****Nothing important, he asked me what was i doing there and i said him that i was looking for you to walk to school together"** i expelled all the air that i didn't know i was holding, well he didn't say anything important. **"since I am your boyfriend… well it is what boyfriends do or not? walk together and else"** he looked confused but i didn't understand why.

**"****YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" **i yelled at him **"God! What the hell am i going to say to my dad!?"** i was sure that when i arrived home my dad would start a World War 3. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I looked at Joe and he smiled at me proudly. I heard Mrs Hudgens laughing at my back i turned around to see her.

**"****When i got my first boyfriend I was also afraid to tell it to my dad, but don't worry, he will be grumpy for a little while then he will understand it"**

**"****Don't worry Tay, I'm sure your dad loved me!"** i heard the idiot's voice once again i rolled my eyes, i looked at him from the corner of my eye and i noticed he was laughing. That fucking bastard was laughing! Now i wanted to punch his fucking pretty smiling face! And i would've done it if it wasn't because the bell rang and my classmates started walking into the classroom.

**"****You made a beautiful couple"** Mrs Hudgens said

**"****I know right?"** Joe said with a grin

**"****stupid"** i muttered and rolled my eyes, he send me a kiss in the air and i gave him the middle finger.

The day went by and i noticed i had almost all my classes with Mr. Popularity why the hell i never noticed him!? The bell of the last class before lunch rang, i walked out of the classroom to my locker.

**"****Tay!"** I heard Nina shouting behind me but i really didn't want to talk to anybody, i closed my locker and started walking through the long hall ignoring all eyes on me and all the whispering. **"Tay wait!"** Nina said grabbing me by my arm. **"Didn't you hear me?"** she asked a bit angry but i didn't answer her. **"By the way. Tay i want you to explain me what's all of that about… "** she stopped talking and looked around, we noticed that everyone was staring at us wanting to know what were we talking about. **"And what the hell are you looking at? Buy yourselves a life and stop hearing other people's conversations! Idiots!"** she yelled at them, she took my hand and she made me walk to our usual spot it was far from the school's building so anybody could hear us

**"****Okay now i want you to explain me what's going on with…"** she stopped talking again.

**"****Taylooor!"** some brunette girl wrapped her arms around me making me loose my balance and fall to the ground.

**"****Selena!"** i yelled at her.

**"****You're always so opportunistic Selena"** Nina said rolling her eyes.

**"****And you're always so grumpy Nins. I found out about something you'd not believe!"** Selena has always been my best friend and a gossip addict too.

**"****If you're talking about Tay and Joe Jonas it's too late"**

**"****Oh Taylor! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Joe! You're such a bad best friend! I wanted to be the first to give this news to the world and Liz was the one who told me!"**

**"****I'm NOT dating that asshole!"** i said angry, i took out my orange juice box.

**"****What? But Liz told me…"** i explained her what have happened yesterday and this morning and she looked disappointed. **"is not fair! You two make a beautiful couple"** she said

**"****Don't even think about it"** i said drinking my juice.

**"****Guess the whole school thinks the same, when Ellie told me in the bathroom i couldn't believe it, you know how they nicknamed you?"** Nina said.

**"****No, and I don't really care"** i said

**"****The Fifth Jonas"** Selena said.

**"****What!? Who the hell invented that!?"** i yelled

**"****I did"** Selena said proudly

**"****Only Selena could've invented that stupid name" **Nina said rolling her eyes once again.

**"****Oh you can't deny that it's an original nickname"** Selena defended

**"****It doesn't make sense!. By the way it would be the second not the fifth"** well if they were not going to talk about any other thing the best thing i could do is to join them. What? Haven't you heard that saying… If you can't beat them. Join them.

**"****Tay… are you serious?"** Selena said confused **"which planet do you live in huh? By the way let me talk you about… The Jonas, best known as the Jonas Brothers, they are four, Kevin; the oldest, who graduated a couple of years ago. Joe; your Joe the second one well you know him he's a senior like you, Nick he's the third and he is a junior like me but takes bio with us. And finally Frankie; the youngest, who's in middle school."** Wow, it was sad the fact that Selena knew all about them. **"That's why you Taylor are the fifth, The Fifth Jonas! It sounds amazing!"** she said excited.

**"****I told you I'm NOT, and he's NOT my Joe, Selena!"** i finished my juice and i tried to throw it to the trash from where we where like a basketball professional player but i failed, i walked to pick it up and when i did i heard someone whistle 'Why the hell did i decide to use skirt today?' i turned back to see a pervert older boy looking at my legs and my butt.

"**Nice legs… Now i understand why Joe wants everything with you"** I was about to go and kick his fucking ass but i heard an angry voice behind me.

**"****Do you have something else to say about my girlfriend?"** I turned back to see Joe standing there behind me. **" 'cause if you don't want me to punch the hell out of you, you better shut the fuck up and go away"** he hug me putting his hands on my waist just like he did it the first time in front of my locker. I was shocked, i couldn't say anything let alone move. He was really mad and it really scared me.

**"****Calm down man! I was just kidding"** the other boy said scared at Joe's voice and face. I didn't know what to do, i tried to move but he tighten me against him even more. I looked to where Nina and Selena were and they were laughing at me that made me want to push him away.

**"****Are you okay beautiful?"** he asked me.

**"****I think we should leave them alone"** I heard Nina say to Selena. Oh no i couldn't let them go away and leave me here with this other perv. So i did what any intelligent girl would do in my place… I used my classes of personal defense with him and it worked. I looked at him and to my surprise he was smiling. What the…

**"****I never thought that you'd use one of your defense methods with me"** he said smiling at me, I tried to take my hand but i didn't let him.

**"****Okay asshole listen, I don't know what the fuck you want from me but I'm going to tell you this just once so you better listen carefully. I don't want you to talk to me, i don't want you to touch me, i don't want you to go to my house ever again, I don't need you to defend me I'm sure you now know that i can do it on my own, and the most important i don't want you to less than five meters near me!" **after this i notice the whole school staring at us… again, i looked back at Joe and he was staring at me but this time he was… hurt?


End file.
